onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WonderfulUnicorn
Reward I'm the last one on your previous archive and I'm also the first one on your future archive. Will I get a reward? Will I? Will I? And, btw, on the team you suggested. I don't think I'm fitted for the job. Yes! I know how to edit templates. BUT! According to the inactiveness rule (1 month). I'll be kicked out easily. O.O ! But! I'll try! :)) 4:31, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Eh? You were the one who took SHL's virginity? xDD.. Ok! Here's the first out of a hundred question(s). *In the "Article that needs Infobox" section. Gal and Besty's sigs are there. Does that mean that they already finished the job or are they the one who created the job? ...Ohh! Interesting! That's my only question. I thought there were more. -.- Hmp! Too bad! 4:53, May 22, 2013 (UTC) WHY? WHY ALLLLL WHY???? 09:38, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I was sleeping! And you new sig doesn't work. It links to other people and it's not user:contributions, it's special:contributions/wonderfulunicorn. 10:19, May 22, 2013 (UTC) "Soon I'll become Admin... Soon enough... Gollum, Gollum!" (y) 10:30, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Family MEMBERS Those categories are subcategories of the category family members, not families. Please fix it. 12:53, May 22, 2013 (UTC) New Sig Oi WU!! I was checking SHL's talk page. I just saw your new sig if it was really you're new. or you're just testing it. I just stopped by to say that it's awesome. It amazes a little hamster like me. :) 4:12, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Just to let you know, you REALLY might want to fix your new sig. It's actually screwing up the counting. Just letting you know. 01:31, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty, thank you. 17:04, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey WU, just wondering about your Revolutionary War series. It's been a while since part 1 and I was wondering if Part 2 was soon. 23:21, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Sig Yo WU, please templatize your sig. 19:40, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Zomg that sig, everytime I see it it has changed *_* and it's beautiful! Nicely done WU (y) Thanks XDXD stay well too ^_^ Oi Wu-kun~ I had to tell you that your current signature is awesome! (Y) I think this is very first sig I have seen with little animation on this wiki :P 01:19, June 11, 2013 (UTC)Zori I'm Late Yo WU! For some reason, I never got a notification of your messages so I just saw it while I was on my profile. Yeah it's so cool! It's epic! 17:49, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you :D Arigato Wu-kun~ Aww...that's okay lil bro, my Bday party can go on a little bit longer just for u! :P http://i215.photobucket.com/albums/cc219/KaylaAnime/Kawaii%20Stuff/AThankYouGIF.gif 17:28, June 11, 2013 (UTC)Zori >_> Your "archive" made me log out. 17:35, June 11, 2013 (UTC) it happened to me because I'm a stalker 17:43, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:New Sig and Awesome Talk Page Thanks bro! :D 2:06, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Bleep bleep BROFIST !! Another PewDie fan here! Have you watched The Last of Us playthrough? It's amazing. 11:49, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you Magical Unicorn ! :D I've made some mistakes in the beginning (image related) but I think now I'm pretty used to how things operate around here. It's great fun editing and helping out, it feels good contributing to something much bigger. I'll be sticking around until the glorious end of One Piece (although I highly doubt One Piece will ever end). 12:37, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Well Done Well done bro! 10:19, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page You have a nice one. :D I like it. :D --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 23:34, August 10, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, no sweat. ;) And go on, users will always be welcome on FT Wiki. And oh, not really. It happened that I can just code a little. but that's all to it, my skills aren't that good. Oh well, see you. ;D --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 17:19, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Awesome!! So you actually looked at it.. ( .-.) Meh, it's not awesome as you think, I bet that what you're making is more awesome than mine. Though thanks for your compliment. Anyway, see you. :) → Done,and nononononono dumbass I'm not ur uncle,Uncle :D-- Tss Gotta love your avi. 13:27, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Btw I don't know if you're aware but, as a rollback user, you can now rename images. I figured I should let you know. 14:28, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh Look Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy I just found out that I missed your birthday ( _ _). Sorry bro but oh well, I'm just 10 days late!(._.). Anyways. Happy B-Day dude (late i know) i hope that you had an awesome day. 18:48, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Yooooda You should've seen the notice on Staw's talk page - It's mine now. XD --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 13:03, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ^ He's right, he owns my talk page.......AND I OWN HIS! B) 13:39, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :/ Where are you :/ 07:33, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Whatever happened to WU. 08:26, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity and Rollback Rights Hey WU, similar to the inactive admins forum, there a forum about inactive rollbacks and chat mods going on now. Since you've been inactive for some time, we're asking you if you intend to come back to editing or if you're fine with voluntarily giving up your rollback rights. Providing more detail on your internet issues would also be nice, if you wish to keep the rights. We'd appreciate a response. Thanks. 12:10, September 14, 2013 (UTC) hey WU i noticed the message you left on jsd's talk. first i would just like to say im happy to hear that you intend to come back and edit regularly, second off i also noticed you said that you dont need the rollback rights, so i just wanted to confirm and make with you before asking yata if its ok for your rights to be removed, because as im sure you've noticed we have more rollbacks then we need (we had 10 when the forum was opened) and several of them have been inactive lately-- 16:20, September 16, 2013 (UTC) >_> wait so are you willingly giving up your rollback rights or not?-- 22:54, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi WU, first of all, I hope you're doing great in real life and I miss chatting with you :/. But anyway, by looking at the the special page, I noticed that even though you said you will be more active you stayed for two days and then left and haven't edited anything in exactly a month. Shouldn't you give up your rollback rights already? There are many people that could use them way better than this. Of course, if you are actually willing to become more active, you can keep it but I certainly doubt that. Please before deciding whether you will resign or not, remember that the rights you have and don't use are just a burden for someone that wants them but can't have them because there are too many rollbacks. Well, that's all..I hate to post this but I have to...Well, cya. 07:22, October 25, 2013 (UTC) WU you haven't replied to me even though you have joined several times after I left you a message. Please do respond. 13:01, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Bot edits hey WU, plz participate in this discussion when you have the time, your input would be very valued-- 21:27, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Stub Team Work Hello there. I left a message on the Stub Team page about my talks with DSP about the future of the team and how I want to do some work. I plan to divide up the work and actually get rid of stubs at a constant rate instead of just a few here and there. As a member of the team, would you like to help? Thanks. Montblanc Noland (talk) 13:30, November 5, 2013 (UTC) NOooooooooooooooooooooooo For real? ;( thanks for recommending me to the rights(though I dont want 'em :| ),and if u ever start editing agian,make sure to join this awesome team.. hope ur doing well in IRl.-- Sigh I didn't reply? :O *Sigh* Ugh, I thought I had, well, as roa said, I really don't want you to leave, you're an awesome guy and all... But if it's real life issues then I will say no more and just wait till you come back to the wiki. I wish you best of luck with whatever you do and I'm sure you'll do great. I'm glad to know you since you joined the wiki :/ Cya *manly tears of a manly man fall* 17:50, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Talk page Talk page What is the coding (or something idk) you used for your signature and can a have a page just like yours except change the name to (My name) *— ¤White SnakeSage ¤ (Talk) 03:22, January 24, 2014 (UTC)